


Fill This Night

by RoseGoldBrody



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Original Character(s), got some OCs up in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGoldBrody/pseuds/RoseGoldBrody
Summary: Yoshida and Morioka have sex together for the first time. And for Yoshida... it's his first, first time. 8)





	Fill This Night

                “Sorry the bath’s not big enough for two.” Morioka said as Yoshida emerged, towel draped over his shoulders. He shrugged as he rubbed the end of the towel against his damp hair. His bangs hung in his face and the sight always made Morioka’s heart beat fast. The look wasn’t Yoshida’s typical style and made him look years younger than he was. It also didn’t help that he was dressed as casually as ever – only wearing his undershirt and underwear.

                “It’s okay.” Yoshida replied, “Better than my place…”

                Morioka nodded as he watched the other rummage through his fridge.

                “I’m surprised there’s no tub there…” Morioka said as he looked over Yoshida, “It’s a newer building too, isn’t it?”

                Yoshida nodded and took a beer out; turning to Morioka with raised brows.

                “Want one?”

                The other’s eyes narrowed.

                “How kind of you to share _my_ beer…” 

                Yoshida cracked open the can and gingerly sipped. A small smile played on his lips as he took another out and tossed it to Morioka. The other caught it without missing a beat but fumbled a moment later at the sudden coldness. The can hissed as it was opened and Morioka took a long drink – happy to unwind after a tiring day. He leaned against the low table, eyes trained on Yoshida, who took to pacing the small space. Despite his height, he had shapely legs and Morioka took his time surveying them as the other moved – each step methodical. He noted the curve of his calf as it met with the bulge of a supple thigh. He sipped his beer without much thought as his eyes roamed further. The other’s ass and hips tilted just so with each step and Morioka could feel his chest tighten at the sight. Yoshida’s choice of boxer briefs didn’t help cool down his thoughts and his eyes couldn’t resist lingering on the bulge at his crotch.

                “Something up?” Yoshida asked as he finally noticed Morioka’s hungry eyes.

                “Ah,” the other stumbled over his words, “I just…well…”

                Yoshida took a sip of his drink before settling at the table across from the other. His stare was unrelenting as he waited for a proper reply. It was one of Yoshida’s less lovely traits but Morioka appreciated it for keeping him honest.

                “We’ve been together for a while now…” he started up again; finding his words, “And I guess…fucking…would be nice.”

                The words trailed off slowly as Morioka rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Yoshida’s brows rose and he looked to the table; finger tracing random shapes in the wood. It was true – they’d been ‘official’ for the past few months after five years of a close friendship but never got far in the intimacy department. There had been some sporadic episodes of heavy make-outs, fondling, and blow jobs but never the entirety. Yoshida glanced at Morioka and his brows knit together as he felt his cheeks redden.

                “I’ve never done it.” He admitted quietly.

                The other made a sound as he leaned over the table.

                “What – like…?”

                “…”

                “Never fucked another dude or-?”

                Yoshida let his head drop by a degree as Morioka came to the point.

                “Never fucked at all? Ever?” he persisted, “With anyone?”

                It seemed too good to be true for someone Yoshida’s age. Morioka hadn’t ever had sex with a guy before but he at least had some experience with a few ladies here and there. A chuckle of disbelief almost left his lips but he held back. He didn’t want to ruin where this might go.

                “Never...” Yoshida confirmed, “It just…never happened.”

                Morioka took a long, slow sip of beer as he nodded. Somehow, he could understand how that came to be. Yoshida grew up in a house full of yakuza and even if some of them were close in age… It wasn’t like he regarded any of them in _that way._ He always talked about how most were like family to him. Still… Morioka scratched his chin as he wondered how Yoshida hadn’t even fucked any of the hostesses at the club. A few were into him so it would have been easy but…

                “That’s fine,” Morioka said; partially interrupting his own thoughts, “We can take it slow for your first time.”

                Yoshida nodded at the statement and Morioka felt his brain short circuit for a moment.

                “ _Oh shit, wait-,”_ he thought, “ _I’m gonna be his first.”_

                The weight of responsibility dawned on him as he shot a look at Yoshida. The other gave him a quizzical stare in return.

                “W-would you wanna to try tonight…?” Morioka asked; cheeks reddening.

                The question made color rise to Yoshida’s face. Neither was entirely calm about the situation and the shared sense of nerves was comforting.

                “If you want to.”

                The shy reply was met with a nod as Morioka stood. He carefully moved to grab the sides of the table and Yoshida made a sound.

                “Oh, let me get these.” He said; taking the beer cans in hand.

                “Thanks.”

                Morioka lifted the table then and set it on its side against a free wall. Yoshida made use of himself by getting rid of the beer and rummaging in Morioka’s closet for pillows and the futon. It was a lot for one person and once the table was moved, Morioka pitched in. It all seemed so mundane as a preamble to what was planned next and within moments the stage was set. Yoshida sat on the futon; patting a pillow to fluff it up.

                “Do you have condoms and stuff…?” he asked; tone and manner seeming shyer with each moment.

                Morioka nodded as he rummaged through a small dresser for proof. The bottle of lube landed heavily on the futon followed by a box of condoms and Yoshida glanced them over. Morioka finally made his way over; settling near the other on his side. His heart was racing already as he took a deep breath.

                “Seem okay?” he asked as he watched the other look over the goods.

                Yoshida gave a lackluster shrug, “I guess – I’m no judge of this sort of thing but…”

                Morioka smiled and was comforted as Yoshida smiled in return. He patted the space near where he lay.

                “C’mere.” He said in a low tone.

                Yoshida did just that as he got close to Morioka; wrapping an arm over the other’s large frame. They’d gotten used to cuddling close early on – even when they were still friends – and the familiarity seemed to calm them easily. Yoshida inhaled the other’s scent deeply as he buried his face in Morioka’s chest. The gesture was met with a chuckle as the other put a hand on Yoshida’s head; stroking his hair rhythmically.

                “So…” Morioka whispered, “how did you wanna do this…?”

                Yoshida moved his head to look up, “I sort of assumed I’d be getting fucked.”

                The straight answer made Morioka’s cheek flush anew, “I-I mean, it could be me gettin’ fucked, you know… Shit’s not set in stone.”

                Yoshida blinked a few times before replying quietly.

                “I want you to do me.”

                The confession sent a pulse of heat directly to Morioka’s dick as he swallowed quickly and rolled his weight towards Yoshida. The motion forced the other on his back as Morioka pinned him down - wrists held fast as a leg jammed against his crotch.

                “Okay.” Morioka whispered, “I’ll make sure to take good care of you then…”

                The declaration brought an embarrassed flush to the other’s face as Morioka leaned over him. His breath was hot as he let his lips trail over the skin near Yoshida’s collarbone. A shiver ran through Yoshida as Morioka’s lips made contact – almost burning with heat. The intent felt so different now that there was an end goal in mind and Yoshida’s back arched up as the other let his teeth graze against his skin. The kisses ran up his neck until the two made contact and Yoshida gave himself over to Morioka – lips parting almost immediately to welcome the other’s tongue in his mouth. It wasn’t a battle between the two like usual but a gentler experience as Morioka explored Yoshida. A moan rose in Yoshida’s throat as the other let his tongue run along his bottom lip. Yoshida’s hips rolled forward and Morioka pressed his leg against the other roughly. He felt the hard outline of Yoshida’s erection against his thigh and growled.

                “Do you want me to touch you?” he asked in a low tone.

                Yoshida nodded fiercely – body tensing as Morioka’s hand cupped his crotch. He held still patiently; enjoying the way the other groped him. It was still familiar ground and Yoshida bit his lower lip as his hips bucked up into Morioka’s hand. The need signaled the other’s next move as he straightened; both hands moving to pull Yoshida’s underwear down. It was a fairly easy maneuver but became tricky to get them off fully. Yoshida sat up for a moment to remove them and his undershirt as well. Morioka took the opportunity to do the same before resuming his position over the other. His eyes looked over Yoshida’s body – a small sound rumbling low in his throat.

                “You’re gorgeous…” Morioka muttered as his hands ran over Yoshida’s abs. The other’s stomach fluttered at the soft touch and his cheeks warmed. The words sent a tingle along his spine and Yoshida glanced at Morioka’s dick. It was already rock hard and he swallowed at the sight. Anticipation welled up inside of him with a nervous fervor and he turned his head to the side to avoid Morioka’s gaze. Embarrassment was coming back fast and he couldn’t place the feeling that settled inside his chest.

                Was it vulnerability?

                Morioka squeezed Yoshida’s sides gently before he took the other’s wrists in his hands. He pinned them above Yoshida’s head and the action snapped his attention back to Morioka. Eyes wide, he couldn’t help but address the desire the other projected.

                “Are you alright?”

                The question left Morioka’s lips softly and Yoshida’s stare softened in turn. Morioka wouldn’t dare hurt him…

                “I’m fine.” Yoshida replied as he regained some confidence; head lifting up slightly.

                Morioka immediately replied in kind to the gesture, leaning down to meet Yoshida, and their lips came together once again. This time, Yoshida took some initiative, letting himself test Morioka as he nipped the other’s bottom lip roughly. He strained against Morioka’s hold on his wrists, just to see what might happen, and the other held him fast – mouth locking with his firmly. A moan rose in his throat and his hips wriggled under Morioka’s body; his dick brushing against the other’s bare skin and relishing in the friction.

                Morioka pulled away with a smile before leaning over to grab the bottle of lube. He slicked up several digits with it before releasing Yoshida completely; opting to spread his legs instead of holding him down.

                “Okay…” he muttered, “this part might be weird so… just lemme know if I should stop.”

                The sentence made Yoshida laugh as his legs settled into position. There was still a thread of nervousness running through him but he was able to calm it.

                “Alright.”

                Morioka offered a lopsided grin in returned as he straightened – fingers making careful contact with Yoshida’s entrance. Yoshida tensed slightly at the cool touch of lube against his skin but soon it melted into warmth as Morioka’s fingers massaged him gently. His muscles wanted to fight against the strange sensation but it was proving impossible as the rhythmic movement relaxed him. A small sigh left his lips as his dick twitched slightly – precum dripping onto his stomach.

                “Feels good?” Morioka asked as he pressed against Yoshida.

                “Yeah.”

                The reply garnered a small sigh of relief from Morioka.

                “Okay, good.” he said, “I read up a shit ton about this stuff online but…”

                “I’m surprised,” Yoshida said as his brows rose, “Didn’t think you’d be _that_ prepared.”

                Morioka’s lips pulled into a frown as he leaned down, “Hey, don’t knock a guy for doing some research, okay? You rather me go into this blind?”

                Yoshida rolled his eyes – glancing away as his dick twitched again, “Guess not…”

                Morioka chuckled smugly at the answer, “That’s what I thought.”

                The other was ready to retort at Morioka’s tone but the sensation of fullness distracted him as the other’s finger breached his entrance. He swallowed a moan as his body adjusted to the feeling and the other licked his lips carefully as he worked Yoshida. The digit massaged him but left room for exploration as Morioka tested movements – going between small thrusts and careful pressure.

                “Ah…” Yoshida felt his heart flutter at the touch, “Dai-”

                Morioka’s attention was immediately drawn to the other as he heard the beginnings of his name. He swallowed carefully as he drew his finger back before introducing a second one on the next thrust. Yoshida’s dick bobbed against his stomach in response – a sizeable amount of precum pooling on his skin as he was loosened.

                “Good?”              

                Yoshida nodded at the question and Morioka was impressed that the other was already beginning to crave more – hips moving against his fingers with need. The flush on his cheeks had spread down to his chest and Morioka wondered if Yoshida always blushed so heavily.

                “Ka…” he swallowed his own embarrassment as he continued, “Kaoru…”

                Yoshida looked at the other with glossy eyes – chest heaving. There was a light sheen of sweat that gleaned on his skin under the light; highlighting the blush that dappled his face, neck, chest, and shoulders. Morioka couldn’t take his eyes off him.

                “Can I try,” he began in a low tone, “…putting it in?”       

                “Yeah…” Yoshida exhaled; muscles tensing around Morioka’s fingers as they lingered inside.

                The other nodded before slowly easing out. There was a whimper from Yoshida as he was left empty and Morioka leaned over to offer a small kiss on his forehead before getting a condom.

                “Mind if I take your spot?” he asked.

                Yoshida shook his head and began to sit up; body feeling shaky with need as he waited for Morioka to get ready. Soon enough, the other settled back against the futon – dick slicked up with lube. Yoshida wasted no time as he straddled Morioka and grabbed his dick to position it against his entrance. Morioka could feel the resistance of muscle against his dick as Yoshida slid down; using gravity to ease himself on. His head dropped to his chest as he put both hands against the other’s chest to brace himself.

                “You’re so thick…” he muttered.

                Morioka’s brows furrowed as he felt his dick twitch inside Yoshida. The sudden swell caused a moan to leave the other and he bit his lip after – not wanting to make too much noise.

                “Geez,” Morioka chided as he watched Yoshida slide to the hilt, “you can’t just say things like that…”  

                Yoshida looked to the other with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes. He looked about ready to cry from pleasure as his lips parted with a sigh.

                “Sorry…”

                Morioka groaned at the sight. He really wanted to mess Yoshida up…

                “Can you move?” he asked carefully, “Or should I?”

                The other licked his lips quickly in thought before answering with movement. He rocked his hips tentatively against Morioka’s dick; body learning the new sensations that came with it. His head was swimming with pleasure as he eyed Morioka beneath him. The other rest his hands on Yoshida’s hips – guiding him gently – and moved his own in time. The added friction caused the strength in Yoshida’s arms to buckle and Morioka took the chance to grab Yoshida tightly before thrusting into him.

                “Dai-!” Yoshida moaned as he gave in; falling against Morioka’s chest.

                Morioka wrapped his arms around Yoshida now, using the grip to hold him in place as he bucked his hips in strong, fluid thrusts. Each pass seemed to garner a reaction from Yoshida as his groans turned into high, thin moans.

                “Daisuke…”

                He said the other’s name softly, quickly.

                Morioka held Yoshida tighter as he pumped into him.

                “Ah… Kaoru…” he moaned back as his breaths grew ragged.

                Yoshida bit his lip as he gathered up strength; pushing against Morioka’s chest so he could straighten out once more. Hands splayed on the other’s pecs, Yoshida took control now as he moved at a slower pace causing Morioka to throw his head back against the pillow. Yoshida could feel the dick throbbing deep in him as his lips thinned with concentration. He angled his hips back slightly but kept his hands firm against Morioka’s chest. Beneath his warm palms, he could feel the rapid beat of the other’s heart.

                “I love you…”

                The words tumbled out as Yoshida leaned against Morioka again – his lips brushed the other’s.

                “I love you, too.” He replied quickly as their lips came together.

                Morioka’s lips parted and Yoshida hummed with pleasure as the other’s tongue touched his. It was all so hot and slick and he felt his hips moving almost on their own as he got lost in it. Any doubt melted away long ago and Yoshida found his brows furrowing as he kissed the other – wanting more and more and more. He didn’t know exactly what that meant but his hips seemed to as they bucked rapidly against Morioka’s dick. The sudden increase in pace caused the other to break away as he let out a low groan.             

                “I’m gonna come if you keep that up…” he said between pants.

                Yoshida nodded in reply before slowing by a degree. He nipped Morioka’s earlobe gently before whispering – voice thick with lust.

                “Fuck me up, Daisuke.”

                The other gave Yoshida an incredulous look – brow raised and eyes wide – before swallowing quickly.

                “Shit…” he muttered, “if you insist.”

                And in the next moment, Morioka slipped out of Yoshida. He grabbed the other roughly to change position – Yoshida’s chest pushed roughly against the futon as Morioka lifted his hips. The rough handling made Yoshida moan with pleasure and as Morioka entered him again he buried his face in a pillow. A low moan left Morioka as went to the hilt before his hips snapped back and then forward again. He blew out a ragged breath as he picked up the pace – ramming into Yoshida with as much strength as he was willing to give. He didn’t want to completely wreck the other but still wanted him to have as much pleasure as possible.

                “That good?” he asked.

                Yoshida replied with a muffled affirmative from below and Morioka kept up the pace; reaching around to grab the other’s dripping dick roughly. The additional sensation gave rise to louder moans from Yoshida as Morioka jerked him off. He could feel Yoshida’s dick thicken in his hand – a familiar sign that he would be coming soon – and worked harder as he thrust. Morioka’s dick seemed to go deeper with each pass as he goaded the other to go over the edge and Yoshida grabbed the fabric of the futon roughly. His knuckles reddened as his grip tightened and he moaned Morioka’s name over and over again. The other’s brows furrowed as he felt the slick hotness of Yoshida’s come on his fingers and he snapped his hip forward – coming with a low groan.

                Yoshida’s back arched at the sensation of Morioka’s dick throbbing deep inside and his eyelids fluttered as Morioka’s hand continued to jerk him off. The bulk of what he had to offer was evident on the futon below but small spurts followed as Morioka continued to handle his overstimulated dick. With Morioka pinning him down, Yoshida could only take the extra pleasure as he breathed heavily; unable to muster up any vocalizations. The change signaled for the other to ease up as he slipped out slowly. His hand still ran along Yoshida’s dick though he eased off bit by bit. He carefully coaxed the other to lay down fully – avoiding the mess directly below – and whispered in his ear as he settled close.

                “Kaoru,” he asked, “you okay?”

                Yoshida gave a small shudder as his dick was squeezed softly; some more fluid leaking out onto Morioka’s hand.

                “Y-yeah…” came the hoarse reply.

                Morioka smiled gently and offered a small kiss on Yoshida’s cheek before getting up. He cleaned himself up and then cleaned the futon before settling back down. Yoshida had stretched himself out on his stomach; head turned to one side on the pillow below. Morioka rest his head on his arm as he faced the other and Yoshida glanced over. He took a deep, content inhale before letting it go slowly.

                “So.”

                Morioka smiled, “So.”

                “How long…” Yoshida looked away now; cheeks flushing lightly, “until you can go another round?”

                “For real?!” the other sputtered as his eyes widened.

                Yoshida gaze turned back as stared at Morioka evenly. He was serious.

Morioka let out a sigh.

                “I dunno…” he admitted, “I haven’t had someone ask for round two before.”

                Yoshida snorted at the reply and Morioka made a sound of protest. The only began to chuckle as Morioka’s face twisted up in embarrassment.

                “O-okay, that didn’t come out right!” he said, “I mean like-! It was good enough to not need round two!”

                Yoshida’s chuckle turned to full-on laughter as he put a hand on the other’s back. Morioka couldn’t help but laugh as well and pulled himself close to Yoshida.

                “This was good enough,” Yoshida said, “for me to I _want_ round two…”

                Morioka’s cheek flushed and he smiled. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against Yoshida’s – feeling the heat of the other’s breath along his lips.

                “I’m glad… but for now…” he said; slinging an arm over Yoshida, “lemme rest for a bit, okay?”

                Yoshida nodded at the reply before giving Morioka a small peck on the lips.

                “Okay.”


End file.
